


a small milestone

by rumiandthor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ani, Fluff, Gen, This is criminally short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumiandthor/pseuds/rumiandthor
Summary: Obi-Wan's been teaching Anakin how to write using the Basic alphabet.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	a small milestone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaskywalkerl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/gifts).



> This is for Lía (sorry that it's so short)! It's also my first post on here, so I hope everything is formatted right and that you all enjoy.

“This is excellent, Anakin!”

Obi-Wan was pointing to the page of Aurebesh his young padawan had inked out. He was teaching Anakin how to write in Basic, which was a difficult task, especially when added to their intensive training sessions and Anakin’s general lessons about the history, geography and societies of the galaxy. 

Besides, Anakin hated writing. His practice books were filled with doodles ─ whenever he grew bored of copying out letters, he tended to sketch designs for droids he wanted to make ─ and whenever his mistakes frustrated him, he had a rather dramatic inclination to toss his pen onto the table and slam his book closed, which, of course, was usually met with the familiar reminder from Obi-Wan to control his annoyance. Nevertheless, Anakin was stubbornly determined to prove himself, and so he always (eventually) picked the pen up again and reopened his book. Now, after many tedious months, he had produced a page of complete sentences, all in Basic. 

“Thank you, Master,” he replied, looking up at Obi-Wan with an excited smile. Obi-Wan felt a strong sense of pride swell up in him, pride in the little boy before him who, despite his frustrations and struggles, continued to try his best. A page of Aurebesh sentences was a small achievement, but he knew it was mountainous for Anakin. He suppressed the sudden, overwhelming urge to scoop the boy into a hug, settling instead for gently ruffling his hair. 

Anakin rambled on. “I know this one,” he pointed to one particular letter on the third line, “is kinda wonky, but you know I can do those letters, _easy_ , I guess I just zoned out, or something. And these guys,” he singled out another letter, “are always hard, but I think I did a pretty good job, _and_ I can do them _way_ quicker now. Anyway, can I be finished now?” 

Obi-Wan laughed. For all his diligence, Anakin was still a restless child, whose head was almost certainly buzzing with the mechanical parts he planned to mend and attach to his many projects, once he was free from today’s writing lesson.

“Yes, Anakin, you may go.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“I am very proud of your work today─”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin repeated, sliding his book and pen into his satchel.

“─and I hope you keep it up. You’ll catch up to the others in no time.”

“Yes, Master, I’ll keep it up.” Anakin was standing now, bouncing on his toes, clearly itching to leave. 

“Go on then,” Obi-Wan said with a nod towards the doorway. “And don’t forget, you have lightsaber practice later, so don’t go wandering off getting yourself lost”

“I won’t, I promise.” Anakin flashed a cheeky grin ─ this led Obi-Wan to think that Anakin would break that promise almost immediately ─ then bounded out of the room. “Bye, Master!”


End file.
